Progression
by Underneaththeice
Summary: A series of drabbles set at various points in a relationship.  Thoroughly LG.  An edited, rearranged repost with an extra chapter or two.  Ratings vary from K to M.
1. Jealousy

Title: Progression  
Rating: K-M  
Pairing: Lizzie and Gordo

Disclaimer: This is a work of derivative fiction based on the television show "Lizzie McGuire" and the related movie, "The Lizzie McGuire Movie". I do not own any of the characters mentioned within. This work has not been validated, endorsed or even looked at by Disney, the creators of Lizzie McGuire or any of the actors featured within the series or movie. I am making no money from this derived work, and as I am a college student, I would ask that you please not try to sue me, as you'd probably obtain little more than a coffee maker, some dishes, and some packages of ramen noodles.

* * *

Jealousy

They had been fourteen when Lizzie had dragged Miranda and Gordo both to Grubby Gulch. A chance meeting with two of the theme park's employees had resulted in a planned triple date.

Lizzie remembered feeling a surge of jealousy when Clementine had been flirting with Gordo, though at the time she hadn't known why. She had eventually decided to stay with her family rather than sneak off to the mall, but the entire night of the "Revue", her mind had been on whether Gordo was falling for Clementine's big brown eyes.


	2. Across a Crowded Room

Across a Crowded Room

She was stunning, he decided. Lizzie was sylph-like from her blond hair to the silver fabric covering her to the way she moved across the enormous stage. Paolo's dirty little trick hadn't stopped her...not since he'd been able to step in, at least.

Gordo watched her - he watched his Lizzie. She isn't my Lizzie, he reminded himself. Not yet. He didn't notice when one of the stagehands laughingly pointed out to another in Italian, "He's in love!"


	3. His Eyes

His Eyes

Years ago, she had decided that she most liked his hair. Even before she had given thought to the way it would feel if she ran her fingers through it, it was his perpetually scruffy hair that she liked. 

The first time they kissed, though, it was his eyes that held her captive, pale blue irises darkened by something she was finally ready to think about: the fact that Gordo had been in love with her for five years. 


	4. Burning

Burning

They were explosive together, mouths fusing in kisses that should have sparked fires, bodies coming together in a rhythm as instinctive as breathing. His body sheltered hers from the outside world, hands sliding to round hips, soft breasts, delicate shoulders.

"Go-Gordo!" Lizzie gasped softly, a blush turning her cheeks pink as he slid one hand down her body, stroking swiftly. Her own hands found narrow hips, smooth chest, a strong back to cling to.

When the world fell to pieces as they burned together, Lizzie was still clinging to her best friend, Gordo was holding her just as tightly.


	5. Sleep

Sleep

It was moments like these when Gordo most regretted not telling Lizzie sooner.

After all, he thought, as he watched his new lover sleep, head tucked onto his shoulder, If I'd known that I could spend my nights like this, I would have told her a year ago.

With a sigh of contentment, Gordo gathered Lizzie, still sleeping peacefully, into his arms, pulled the covers up, and drifted to sleep holding her tightly.


	6. Waking

Waking

She woke the next morning wrapped up in warmth. Why was she so warm? Why was her pillow harder than usual?

Lizzie's eyes opened, finally, and her cheeks turned several shades of red as she realized just why she felt so warm: she was curled up against the body of her best friend, of her lover, Gordo. David Gordon. Not only was she curled up against him, but she was naked! Another blush colored her cheeks as she remembered what had happened the night before.

When Gordo stirred a moment later and raised his head, he found himself looking into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Easily, he recalled the events of the night before, and his own face turned red. "I love you," he whispered, before claiming Lizzie's mouth in a hard kiss.

Lizzie, her cheeks still flushed, found herself mouthing 'I love you too' against his mouth as they pressed ever closer together.


End file.
